A liquid crystal display has been available as one of various kinds of displays. In recent years, a request for improvement on visual recognizablility as a display device toward a wider viewing angle and a higher definition of a liquid crystal display has been more and more increased. In the course of pursuing improvement on visual recognizability of a liquid crystal display, decrease in contrast due to surface reflection on a surface of a liquid crystal display, that is a polarizing plate, cannot be neglected. Especially, reduction in visual recognizability due to surface reflection is conspicuous in various kinds of mobile information terminals, which are used outdoors with a high frequency, such as, for example, a monitor for car navigation, a monitor for a videocamera, a mobile phone and a PHS. Hence, it has been general to apply an antireflection treatment onto a polarizing plate. Especially, it is indispensable to apply an antireflection treatment onto a polarizing plate mounted to the mobile information terminal equipment.
An antireflection treatment has been designed in a way such that a multilayer laminate composed of plural thin films formed with respective materials each different in reflective index from the others is generally prepared by means of a dry treatment such as a vacuum evaporation method, a sputtering method or a CVD method so as to reduce reflection in the visible light region to the lowest possible level. A vacuum facility is, however, necessary in formation of a thin film in a dry treatment, leading to very high treatment cost. Therefore, recently, an antireflection film on which an antireflection treatment is applied by forming an antireflection film in wet coating has been prepared. An antireflection film usually has a construction of an antireflection layer with a low refractive index formed on a resin layer for imparting a hard coat property, further, formed on a transparent substrate serving as a substrate. In such an antireflection film, the hard coat layer requires a higher refractive index and the antireflection layer requires lower refractive index from the view point of a reflectance.
As a material with a low refractive index to form an antireflection layer, there has been employed a fluorine-containing polymer from the viewpoint of a refractive index and anticontamination (see, for example, JP-A No. 61-40845). For example, in JP-A No. 61-40845, there is used a coating solution obtained by dissolving a solvent-soluble fluorine-based resin with a low refractive index into an organic solvent and the coating solution is coated onto a surface of a substrate and dry the wet coat to form an antireflection layer. Since an antireflection layer formed with a fluorine-based resin has insufficient adherence to the substrate, resulting in poor antiscratchability, the antireflection layer is peeled off with ease in a case where the layer is rubbed repeatedly. As a result, an antireflection function decreases, which leads to a problem of degrading a display quality of a screen image.
A further proposal has been made of employing a fluorine-containing compound having a polysiloxane structure in an antireflection layer (see, for example, JP-A No. 9-208898). Even such a fluorine-containing compound, however, cannot be said to have sufficient antiscratchability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a curing resin composition with which an antireflection layer good in antiscratchability can be formed and it is another object of the invention to provide a cured film obtained from the curing resin composition.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an antireflection film using the cured film. It is yet another object of the invention to provide an optical element having the antireflection film. It is a further object of the invention to provide a display on which the antireflection film or the optical element is mounted.